


MariChat May 2017

by littlemisst0rment



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, Friendship, Like Really Badly, Marichat May, Romance, i don't know how to tag these, one shots, these will vary in length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisst0rment/pseuds/littlemisst0rment
Summary: So I'm a little late to the party, but here's my attempt to Marichat May. Some days may have longer works than others. So I hope you guys enjoy! And hopefully as the days go by, my writing will improve





	1. Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be uploading these as I finish them. I just hope that I catch up!  
> Well anyway, I hope that you enjoy Day 1! The next few days should be uploaded very soon!

Marinette was tired. No. She was  _ exhausted _ . This entire week was filled with one akuma attack after another. And man, was she tired after this last one.

 

She had gotten back to her balcony at the break of dawn, stretching out of her transformation. Marinette attempted to stifle her yawn, failing when Tikki let a small one out herself. “Bed?” Marinette suggested, barely able to keep her blue eyes opened. With a slight nod from the kwami, she quietly made her way down the stairs to her loft. 

 

Already in her pajamas from her disturbed sleep, Marinette crawled back under her covers, mumbling to herself about “ _ Dumb Hawkmoth _ ” and “ _ Who gets akumatized in the middle of the night. Idiots, that’s who _ .” Tikki nodded her head in agreement, too out of it to even listen to the other in full, as she floated to the little nook that Marinette made for her.

 

Ever since she became Ladybug, Marinette has become a light sleeper. Whether it comes with the powers or not, she liked to refer to it as a “blessing wrapped in a cursed bow.” And once she heard the light landing above her, she considered it a curse. She forgot that her partner had not used his cataclysm during the battle, giving him more time to fool around as Chat. 

 

She did her best to keep her eyes closed, trying to ignore the tomcat up on her balcony. That was until there was a soft knock above her head. Sighing as she lifted her blanket off of herself, she slinked up the balcony stairs. Chat’s blond head was the first thing that Marinette saw when she pushed open the little door. “I thought that you would be asleep, Princess,” Chat beamed, breathless from, what she assumed, his journey.

 

She couldn’t help but glare at the boy. “I was trying,” she retorted. It took her a moment (and even though she won’t admit it to him, his smile) to relax. “It’s like five in the morning,Chat,” Marinette yawned, rubbing her eyes. “What do you need?”

 

The boy across from her was practically melting at the sight. He softened at how precious this blue-eyed beauty truly is. It took him a moment that she was waiting for a response from him. “Breakfast?” It was the best thing Chat could come up with.

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Couldn’t you just go back to your own house and whip something up?”

 

He thought about his cold, dark home. “Not the best cook,” Chat replied with a shrug. It wasn’t a complete lie considering he’s not the one cooking back home.

 

The other let out a soft chuckle as she shook her head. “I don’t think I can stand in front of a stove right now,” Marinette informed him. “But, I think that we may have some cereal?”

 

The blond perked up. “With milk?”

 

She started to step down the stairs. “You really are like a cat,” she laughed as he followed her down.


	2. Purring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, this one came out longer than I meant for it to be. But I'm actually really proud of this one, so I really hope you guys enjoy it!

It was just one of those days for Adrien. The kind where you just wake up and feel like it’s just  _ going _ to be a crappy day.

 

The blond woke up stiff from the lack of sleep the night before, groaning as he sat up to stretch. The sight of Plagg asleep on him couldn’t help but make him smile a little bit. Whether if it was because of how adorable the kwami looked or because Adrien actually got peace and quiet for once, he’ll never tell.

 

The boy looked over at his clock next to his bed and sighed.  _ 4:30 AM _ .

 

He really shouldn’t have stayed up as late as he did, but when a friend asks you for help in physics, you sit down and help that friend. Especially if that friend just so happens to be the girl of your dreams.

 

He and Marinette had been up video chatting until about 1:30 working on their physics lab that was due in a couple of days. He told her to call it a night when it was clear that the girl’s eyes could barely stay open. Adrien couldn’t help but give her a soft smile when she argued and complained, saying that she’s not even the slightest bit tired. He promised her that they can continue at school in the afternoon during their break or if they aren’t too busy, video chat again the next night. But now? Now he needed to get ready for a shoot he has in a couple of hours.

 

Adrien pushes himself out of his bed, dragging his legs as he makes his way to the bathroom. He turned his shower on before looking at himself in the mirror. Ever since he became Chat Noir, his sleep schedule has been quite off, to say the least. He’s gone to shoots looking tired before, but definitely not this tired.

 

Oh how they’re going to chew him out for this. His eyebags, bruised with a light puffiness to them. He knows that the makeup department can work magic on him, but he thinks that this time around might be pushing it. With that thought, he leaves his reflection to go into the shower. The warmth of the water helps ease his tight muscles as he kneads at them. After being so relaxed from his shower, Adrien thought that the day might go in his favor after all.

 

And boy was he wrong.

 

The photographer was a huge pain in the ass, coming in late and complaining the entire time. This man kept changing his idea midway through, wanting Adrien to change each time. There were a few different makeup changes, causing the artists to huff and curse under their breaths. It ran a lot later than expected, Nathalie calling the school to inform them that “Adrien will be attending the later portion of school.”

 

He didn’t get out of the shoot until almost eleven,  _ only _ because the photographer “couldn’t” be around the crew anymore. The blond had never been more grateful for anything than the moment that the man said that they were done. He practically ran over to wardrobe, changing back into his street clothes. He walked out, wishing he had grabbed sunglasses as his car pulled up to the curb. Luckily the shoot was pretty close to the school, otherwise the long car ride would knock him right out and he’s not too sure he would be able to actually wake up. To keep himself awake, he thought of Marinette.

 

He thought of how adorable she looks when she’s really concentrating on something, her tongue just poking out the slightest. He thought of her smile and how pure it truly is, especially when she’s talking about her best friend or fashion. He thought about how close they have gotten recently, their jokes and late night talks. He thought about her teasing tone whenever he sees her as Chat Noir. He thinks about how it feels holding her and the way that his heart races at the warmth she provides.

 

His thoughts are stopped short as the car comes to a stop. He wishes Nathalie, his chaperone for the day, a good day and that he’ll see her later. He takes a breath as he makes his way into the school. There’s about ten minutes left of the current class period, so he figures it’s pointless to just walk in now. He heads over to his locker, grabbing the books he needs for the afternoon after lunch.

 

As soon as he closes his locker, he heard shoes clapping against the floor. “ _ Adrikins _ ,” a shrill voice calls out behind him. Adrien tenses at the voice, not wanting to deal with the person it came from. “Adrikins,” Chloe comes up next to him, pouting, “didn’t you hear me?”

 

“Hi Chloe,” the boy sighs. “Sorry, I’m just kinda out of it.” Adrien tries his best not to show his disdain towards the girl as she hooks herself onto him.

 

“How about we get some lunch?” She practically purrs into his ear.

 

He unlatched himself from the other blonde. “Sorry,” Adrien answered, staring the inch away from her, “I already made plans with Marinette. Actually I should probably head over to meet up with her now. See ya!” He took off before he could hear Chloe complain.

 

There was a loud crash with screams following.  _ Of course! _ Is the first thought that runs through his mind. He runs into the nearest closet and lets Plagg out of his bag. Before the kwami can give his input, Adrien yells out his usual “Plagg, claws out!”

 

He runs out of the closet and  towards the commotion. There he meets up with Ladybug who’s already fighting against the akuma. “Took ya long enough,” she teases.

 

“It’s been a long day,” he admits, shrugging as he takes his baton out.

 

“It’s barely even noon,” Ladybug challenges as she dodges an attack.

 

Chat runs forwards, swinging his baton at the enemy. “Like I said,” he grunts as he’s pushed back towards his partner, “it’s been a long day.”

 

“Well then,” his partner whips out her yo-yo, “let’s get this over with then.”   
  


* * *

  
Of course it takes them longer than an hour to defeat this akuma. The pair was barely able to hold themselves up by the end of the fight, gladly pounding their fists once their enemy turned back to their civilian self. Chat lifts himself away from the scene before his transformation lets up. He hides himself away in an alleyway about a block away from the school before Plagg comes flying out of his ring.

 

“You think you can feed me  _ before _ transforming?” The kwami groaned, holding his stomach.

 

Adrien, poor tired Adrien, tried his best not to snap at the little cat. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before letting Plagg know that in his bag, he has cheese in there for him. Plagg lightened up and stopped his whining, doing a couple of flips in the air before hiding himself in the blond’s shirt. The boy let out a sigh before walking back over to the school.

 

He snuck back into the supply closet, sighing in relief to see his backpack still on the floor. Adrien opens the flap to allow Plagg entrance. The blond just sits there for a moment, allowing himself to just sit and take a breath. He had to go to his teachers from his morning classes to pick up the work that he missed and make sure that he apologizes to them for, once again, missing their class due to work. He knows that they’ll be perfectly fine with it, not really understanding but claiming that they do. 

 

He lets out a soft sigh before pushing himself up. He’s obviously not going to be able to make lunch with Marinette today, so he sends her a quick text to let her know that he got caught up in a phone interview with some magazine. She responded almost right away letting him know that it was alright, they can always meet up after school or something.

 

He walks to the classroom, dragging himself up the stairs. Adrien is the first one there so once he gets to his seat, he lays his head in his arms. That’s how Marinette, Alya, and Nino find him when they make their way into the classroom themselves. They give each other a look before their sit in their own seats.

 

“Dude,” Nino whispers, shaking his best friend awake, “are you okay?”

 

Adrien realizes that he had fallen asleep, and just sighs. “Yeah,” he yawns in response, rubbing his eyes, “today’s just been exhausting to say the least.”

 

“At least it’s almost over?” Marinette offers, giving him a small smile.

 

“Yeah,” he smiles back, “thankfully.”

 

* * *

 

Adrien barely makes it through the rest of the day without falling asleep again. Once his last class let out, he said his goodbyes to his friends, explaining to them about how he needed to meet with the teachers from the morning classes. They all went off their own ways and promised to catch up with each other, Adrien and Marinette sharing a quick look.

 

As they walked away, he heard Alya questioning Marinette about it. Adrien let out a soft chuckle as he walked over to the teachers’ office, where he spent a good 20 draining minutes. Just as he thought, his teachers claimed to understand, joked around with him, and hoped to see him on time tomorrow.

 

The blond didn’t think that he would be as happy to see the black town car as he was in that moment. Adrien longed for his own bed, but once he got back to the Agreste mansion, he longed for something more. He placed his bag down on his bed, and called out for his kwami. “Didn’t you have enough for today?” The black cat asked. “DO we really have to go see your  _ girlfriend _ right now? Can’t we just take a cat nap?”

 

“One,” Adrien lists off, “Marinette is not my girlfriend. Two, I promised that I would help her out with the lab.”

 

“Yeah, as  _ Adrien _ .”

 

“And I still can,” he retorts. “Plagg, claws out!”

 

Chat Noir makes the short trip over to the bakery, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Once he makes it outside the Dupain-Cheng residence, he lifts himself up onto his baton until he reaches Marinette’s window. He spots her on the sofa, homework sprawled out with her in the center. The blond spooks the girl when he knocks on her window. 

 

Marinette struggles to get up, blushing a bit when she got to her window. “What are you doing here?” She questions, opening the glass and letting the boy in.

 

“I just wanted to see my princess,” he smirked in response.

 

“Well,” she explains after she closed the window, “I’m in the middle of doing homework.”   
  
“I see that.”

 

“So, if you would kindly take your leave.”

 

“But you closed the window.” Chat points out, causing Marinette to blush.

 

“Fine,” she gives in, “but no distracting me. I really need to figure this out.”

 

“I’m always here to help out, Princess,” Chat bows at his waist, lifting his head up to show a pure smile.

 

If Marinette was being honest, she was a little concerned. In their battle earlier on in the day, Chat wasn’t his usual self. He was a lot more sluggish and she could just tell he was tired. He had to use his cataclysm towards the end of the fight, so she knows that the person behind the mask had time out of their transformation and she just hopes that the poor soul had some time to sleep.

 

Marinette walks past Chat to get back to her little puddle of papers on her sofa while the boy opts for one of her desk chairs. It’s a comfortable silence between them as Marinette tries to work around a problem. The blond has sat in this room before, both as Chat and as Adrien, but he’s never  _ sat _ down before and looked around. And this room just  _ fits _ his princess. The soft pink making this more girly and comfortable, some of her sketches of her outfits and accessories are hung up along one wall. He then spots the picture of him as Adrien that the two took together during an event for the school.

 

Chat hears Marinette curse under her breath, obviously struggling with something. He rolls the chair over to the sofa and looks over her shoulder. “Y’know,” he offers, “I’m pretty good at physics.”

 

“Oh really?” She teases.

 

The boy just shrugs. “Yeah, it just kinda comes naturally?” He lies, almost letting the part of him being home schooled slip. He helps her through the problem, explaining what he’s doing and why.

 

“Thank you,  _ Chaton _ !” She exclaims, giving him a hug. He couldn’t help but lean into the girl’s arms. They’re just so warm and inviting and  _ God _ she just smells like sugar and what dreams are made of.

 

Marinette let out a small chuckle, causing Chat to lift and tilt his head in confusion. “You were purring,” she explains with an adoring smile. When the purring stopped and she could see the blush on the boy’s face, she pouted. “It was nice though,” she admits as she pets behind his leather ears. The purr he lets out is much louder than the other one as he melts in her hand. “Long day,Tomcat?”

  
“Longer than it should have been,” he sighs. “But right now? This is exactly what I needed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me at princes-aide on Tumblr!


	3. Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be the shortest one currently. Short and sweet, but I hope you guys like it!

“Are you sure that this is right?”

 

“Are you  _ really doubting _ me about this?”

 

“Honestly? Yeah.”

 

Chat Noir was sitting at the foot of Marinette’s bed, trying his hardest to help her with the math homework they were assigned that day. He originally dropped by to say hello while being on patrol, but ended up staying longer than intended. “If you really don’t believe me, then Google it,” he encourages.

 

“Fine,” Marinette huffs as she picks up her phone from her bed. Chat just watches her as she types the word problem into the search bar. The girl’s face falls just the slightest bit and groans. She writes down the answer that the hero gave to her.

 

“Ha!” He exclaims. “And you  _ doubted _ me.”

 

“Don’t get too proud, Tomcat,” Marinette glares. “There’s still more problems.”

 

The blond beams at the girl sitting across from him on the bed. “I’m up for any challenge.”

  
“Like I said, don’t get too proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk with me at princes-aide on Tumblr! Hope you enjoyed this one!


	4. Romeo, Romeo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, not too sure about this one (I was on run crew and only ever acted once as an extra in middle school). So I'm hoping that this passed the test and you guys liked it!

_ You just  _ had _ to volunteer _ . Marinette more than definitely kicked herself for this. There she was at her sewing machine making the costumes for her class’ play. In which she was also the female lead. And still learning her lines. And still trying to fight crime as Ladybug. And do all of her homework. To say her stress and anxiety levels were high would be  _ quite _ the understatement. 

 

“‘Good pilgrim,’” she mutters to herself as she pushes the fabric through the machine, “ you do wrong your hand too-’” Marinette is cut off by a loud  _ thump _ above her. Concerned, she stops her sewing machine to get up and investigate. When she sees the unkempt, blond hair, she is not too happy. With the stray and herself, honestly. She was starting to overheat, so in order to circulate the air she opened the trapdoor above her head as well as one of her windows. She just forgot to close them.

 

“Isn’t this breaking and entering?” Marinette calls up to her bed.

 

“It’s not anything if you miscalculated the jump you made and flip into the closest open thing,” a voice counters back.

 

“Uh...huh,” Marinette lets out, trying to figure out how to make sense of it all. “Whatever you say, Chat.”

 

He rolls over onto his stomach to look down at the girl with a playful glare. “You don’t believe me?”

 

“It’s a lame excuse,” She retorts with a shrug and walks back over to her sewing machine. Marinette is used to this boy acting like a stray, coming to her house like she was the random stranger to give him food. Well, she kind of was at first, but now this hyperactive kitty has become one of her best friends.

 

The hero comes down from her bed and ends up by her side. “Wow,” his eyes widen, “you weren’t kidding when you said that you’re going to be busy.”

 

“Why would I lie about that?” She questions as she starts up her machine again.

 

Chat doesn’t answer her, his eyes landing on her highlighted script. “You know,” he offers, “it  _ is _ easier to run lines with someone other than yourself.”

 

“Who said that I was running lines?”

 

“Good pilgrim,” Chat starts up, dramatically reenacting the line Marinette spoke moments before he showed up, “you do wrong-”

 

“Okay, okay,” the girl cuts him off. “I get it, you heard me.” She sighs, contemplating her options. “Fine, you can help.”

 

The blonde grins in response, taking her script. He starts to pace around the room reading off the lines opposite of Marinette. 

 

“-When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air.” Chat reads aloud.

 

“O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?” Marinette recites, acting like she doesn’t see the blond beneath her. Chat was the one who suggested midway through that they should act out the scenes. “Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I’ll no longer be a Capulet.”

  
The boy just stands there in awe, looking up at his best friend. When he doesn’t read the next line, Marinette looks down to see if everything is okay. The pair blush as their eyes meet. “You’re going to make a  _ wonderful, _ Juliet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Come find me at princes-aide on Tumblr. You're allowed to bother me about anything.


	5. The Baton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this one! I finally added in some puns, so beware

Marinette was walking back home from the fabric store when Chat Noir spotted her. He swooped down from the rooftops, right in time to help her before the small pile of fabric fell from her arms. “Princess!” He yells as he rides down his baton. He’s able to catch the pile right before they touch the ground, the cat letting out a sigh of relief.

 

“Chat Noir!” Marinette squeaked. “What are you doing here?” she questions, looking around to see if anyone else was around.

 

“I just had this  _ feline _ that someone needed help,” the hero spoke as he straightened himself. “Are you heading home?”

 

“Yes, I am,” Marinette admits. “But I can take those back now. I’ll be fine on my own.”

 

“Nonsense,” Chat objects, “I’ll walk you home.” He starts walking in the direction of bakery but when he doesn’t hear footsteps following him, he turns around. “Are you coming, Princess?

 

Marinette finally gives in and catches up to the hero. “I could’ve handled it,” she mutters.

 

“And I  _ pawsitively _ believe you,” he retorts. “But it’s in in my character to help a friend in need.”

 

They walk in a comfortable silence next to each other down the empty sidewalk. Chat can feel the pressure of the girl’s blue eyes on him with each step. “I have a question,” she lets out. She continues when the blond encourages her. “How exactly does it work? Your baton?”

 

He grabs the metal at the back of him and hands it to the girl. He starts to explain to her how each little part works, which end is the top and which is the bottom, how the communicator works. “Would you like to try it?” He suggests as he offers the baton. 

 

She takes it was a tentative smile, her hands clammy as they touch the cool metal. She’s touched this baton before as Ladybug, but only to give it back to her partner to continue their fights. She hears the cat beside her chuckle as she tries to get the staff to expand. “Do you need any help, Princess?”

 

“No,” she responds in a proud voice, “I’ll get the hang of it.” And she does. Unfortunately moments before they arrive at the bakery. “Told you I would!” Marinette exclaims, giving the blond a joyous smile. “Oh,” she looks up and hands the baton back, “we’re here.”

 

Chat nods as they make their way up the sidewalk next to the bakery. “Did you want to continue trying it out?”

 

Marinette beams at him, her eyes lighting up excitedly. “Can I?”

  
He extends the bottom portion and secures it into the ground. “Let’s get you home first.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me at princes-aide on Tumblr! Once I catch up on all of this, I'll be uploading it to there as well.


	6. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love Scrabble?

“Any rules?”

 

Marinette and Chat Noir sat across from each other on the floor of the former’s bedroom. In between them laid a Scrabble board. “Normal rules,” Marinette states as she shuffles around the letters. She grabs her seven pieces before looking up at the boy across from her. “Unless you have something to suggest?”

 

“How many languages do you know?” He questions as he grabs his seven letter as well. When he doesn’t get a response, he looks up at her. “What?” he questions at surprised look he’s getting.

 

“How-how many do  _ you _ speak?” Marinette is able to stutter out.

 

“Fluently? Like three?” The blond admits, shrugging. “You didn’t answer me, though. How many do you speak?”

 

“Fluently?” She starts counting on her fingers. “ _ One _ ,” she deadpans.

 

Chat can’t help but laugh at the girl across from him. “That’s fine,” he assures her. “We can just stick with French if you would prefer.”

 

“Let’s just each grab a tile,” she huffed. Chat let her pick first. Marinette didn’t dare to look at her tile, rubbing it with her thumb like it’ll bring her luck. After Chat pulls out his letter, they confirm the rules with each other. “Whomever gets the closest to ‘A’ goes first,” Marinette recites. “All words are a go and if we doubt the other person, we are allowed to look up the word. The word,  _ only _ .”

 

The two shake on their agreement before flipping over their tiles. When she sees the letter Q in the boy’s hand, she laughs loudly. Marinette holds up her B with pride. “And,” she gloats, “I already have a word in mind.”

  
After Chat wins the first game, Marinette’s competitive side comes out. “One more,” she challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually believe that Adrien knows multiple languages but like, only enough to get through like an interview or a very short conversation.
> 
> Come bother me at princes-aide on Tumblr!


	7. Happy Pawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm still catching up. A lot happened between the weekend having a constant migraine, looking for an internship for school (that's probably not going to apply anymore and I'm freaking out), I just haven't been feeling...right. So, I'm really sorry that this is over a week late, but I hope you guys enjoy.

Weekends. The days to laze around, catch up on sleep from the week, and put off doing homework. That is unless you are the son of Gabriel Agreste.

 

Adrien had been stuck in a photoshoot all afternoon, being chosen to model hi father’s upcoming line. It wasn’t the worst shoot that he’s been a part of, but it definitely wasn’t the most fun he’s had. The day lagged on, one pose after another, the blond growing more tired after each outfit change. They didn’t end everything until about six in the evening. And Adrien was  _ starving _ .

 

He didn’t get many breaks throughout the day, only being able to snack on the free food from the tables. On the way home, he had The Gorilla drive by the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery to see if the were still open. The lights inside were dimmed, the family cleaning up, done for the day. The boy told the bodyguard to keep going, he didn’t want to bother them. He watched the family with heavy heart.

 

And as they drew closer to the mansion, his heart just kept getting heavier. Even though he was glad to be done with the shoot, he wasn’t ready to go back to a cold, empty home. He braces himself as they pulled into the gates. 

 

Once Adrien walks into his room and shuts the door behind him, he exhales. He curls up in his bed, not caring about wrinkling his clothes or making his unruly hair even worse. But it just didn’t feel...right. There was no warmth, no light. He then thought of her smile, the way it made him feel at home, the way it brightens up the whole room. Before he could realize it, Adrien had called out for Plagg, transformed, and was out the window.

 

Chat made his way in the direction of the school. On it’s roof is where the hero sat, just at the perfect level to look into the Dupain-Cheng’s quaint, little home. He stays there, perched, watching the three dance around each other perfectly, completely in sync, full of smiles and warmth. The blond already knew that Marinette got her heart from both of her parents, but he truly never saw until now how much they’re all alike. He smiles to himself as he thinks of his own home.

 

Compared to the bakery, the Agreste mansion was gray, dull, cold.  _ Broken _ . He’s shaken out of his thoughts, a room illuminated pink; A small sign of life. Chat waits before he leaps across the way, landing on the banister to the balcony of the building. He hears the movement below him cease.

 

The trapdoor behind him lifts open. He can feel her eyes on his back. “Chat?” Marinette calls out to him. “Why are you here? Is everything alright?”

 

The hero turns around, giving her the biggest grin he can muster. “All is well, Princess,” he bows once he gets down from the railing. “Can’t I possibly just want to see your  _ beautiful _ face?”

 

She just looks at him, the concern on her face slowly fades away. “C’mon,” Marinette insists, “you can stay for awhile.”

 

He follows Marinette into her bedroom. “I was just cleaning up a bit,” she admits as the go down her step ladder at the foot of her bed. Chat looks around in amusement. It was obvious that the girl was in the middle of creating an outfit. She notices where his eyes lingered, blushing as she scurries over to the pile of fabric. “I can just continue this later.”

 

“I can always come back another time,” The blond jokes, amusement clear in his voice. “You seem rather busy.”

 

“No,” Marinette objects, “I invited you in. you’re staying.”

 

“I must do as my princess says then,” the blond bows. After Marinette rolls her eyes, he asks her earnestly, “Would you like some help?”

 

The pair cleaned up the supplies within a few minutes, goofing off as they did. After a little while, they found themselves in Marinette’s bed. Chat curled up at her side as they flip through the girl’s latest designs. Adrien knew that she was talented, winning his father’s contest not too long ago. But he didn’t know that she was  _ this _ amazing. And he told her that, over and over and over. “Amazing” didn’t even sound like a word to him anymore.

 

“Okay, Kitty,” Marinette chuckles, petting behind his ears, “I get it.” She feels his claws grab softly at her shirt. She’s surprised when she looks down to find the blond kneading at her stomach. Marinette then takes in his face. His eyes closed behind the mask, his lips curled up into a content smile. She pets behind his ears again, the hero’s head stretches back into her hand.

  
Marinette’s smile grows.  _ My precious kitty _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get close to catching up! I've written up to 12 currently, but I'm having friends over this weekend so I won't really be writing until they leave. But I hope that you liked this one!
> 
> Come bother me on Tumblr at princes-aide.


	8. Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually still kinda iffy on this one, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

Marinette sat on her floor, looking up. Something just  _ wasn’t _ right.

 

Her mannequin sat in front of her, mocking her. The outfit on it, carefully pinned together, teased her. There was just something  _ off _ and she just couldn’t see it. There was a light rapping on her window. She turns, curiosity written on her face. When she didn’t see anything, Marinette got up to investigate.

 

She looks out her window to see two black ears poking out. A small smile grows on her face at the sight. Marinette opens the glass and leans out the slightest bit. “And what can I help you with,  _ Chaton _ ?”

 

“You found me,” The hero pouts. “That’s no fair.” His pout turns right around within a second. “You’re reward is having me come in and help.”

 

“Your help with what, Cat?” Marinette retorts.

 

Chat lifts himself higher on his staff so he’s eye-to-eye with the girl. “Well first off,” he starts as he looks he stares behind her, “who are you making this for? Because you have some major talent and this is going to get you somewhere.”

 

Marinette blushes at his praise. “Flattery will only get you so far, Kitty,” she teases. “But I actually do need help.” She helps the hero into her window. Once he’s settled in, they go back to where Marinette was sitting. The pair stares at the dress Marinette is trying to perfect. “I know it looks great, but it’s just not  _ right _ .”

 

The dress was a beautiful jessamy color, perfect for the upcoming spring weather. But if you look closer, you can see the white embroidered flowers on the light cotton fabric. Marinette had cut out a perfect circle for the skirt and a beautiful off-the-shoulder neckline.

 

Adrien was speechless. He couldn’t think of anything he would fix. “It honestly looks perfect,” he admits to Marinette. “Aren’t girls always complaining about the lack of pockets?”

 

The girl lets out a small laugh. “I added pockets already,” she informs him. “I had that covered from the start.” They continue to sit, thinking about just  _ what _ it is that’s missing.

 

Chat sat up straighter, a thought coming to his mind. “Can you make a belt?”

  
“ _ That’s _ it!” Marinette exclaims.


	9. Bell Collar

She laid on her side and stared at him. He looked so young when he sleeps, like the fighting never happened, like he didn’t have to worry about being a hero. Her eyes traced over him, from the disheveled, blond head to his leather clad feet. Her stare lingered on his neck, a smile forming as a thought bubbled up.

 

Her gaze shifted to his face, making sure he was still asleep. He hand grazed against the golden ball at the base of his throat. A soft noise came out of it, surprising her. She looked back at him, his eyes twitching but not opening. She let out a small sigh of relief, not wanting to disturb him.

  
She reached out for it again, this time the noise coming out louder. He shifts his position, exhaling as he did. He was out, cuddled up against her side. She decided to keep her little bit of information to herself as she closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep, hearing a bell jingle in her dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me on Tumblr at princes-aide! I hope you guys enjoyed this one.


	10. What If?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to do something different and I have no clue if anyone did this or not. So welp. Hope y'all enjoy.

Marinette sat at her desk, sketching out an idea that came to the front of her mind. She looks over at her best friend, holding up her design as she finishes. “What do you think?” she turns it back around, looking it over again. “I think that it’s great, but it’s not  _ perfect _ ,” she admits. “What do you think I should do?” She starts to erase little details.

 

“See,” starts up again, “I was thinking of adding a jacket or something. It just doesn’t feel complete.” Marinette stopped sketching for a moment, pondering her next decision. “That’s  _ it _ ! It’s perfect.”

 

She gets up and walks over to the sofa and sits down next to her friend. “See what I mean? Now it’s done.” Marinette tilts her sketchbook over. “Now let’s see if I actually decide to make it,” she laughs.

 

“Marinette,” a voice calls up to her room, “dinner’s ready!”

 

“I’ll be right down,  _ Maman _ ,” Marinette calls back down. She turns back and lovingly pets the black cat curled up next to her. “I’ll be back,  _ Chaton _ .”

  
As she hurries down the stairs that connects to the rest of the house, small green eyes follow her. The cat stretches out of the ball that he put himself into and makes his way to Marinette’s bed. The black cat sniffs around a little, catching the scent of his best friend before curling back up in a ball. He lets out a soft purr as he closes his eyes, drifting off into a small nap.


	11. Aged Up Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, this is probably my favorite one yet. So I really hope you guys like this one.

Marinette had just turned sixteen and to celebrate, her parents brought out a bottle rosé. “Pink, like your favorite color,” Tom explained to his daughter. She couldn’t but shake her head in response. Her parents were just  _ too _ precious in her eyes. Tom and Sabine brought out their actual presents for their daughter. Bags and  _ bags _ of fabric and buttons and everything that Marinette could need to make her designs. They even got her more sketchbooks, knowing how fast she can fill them up.

 

Tears filled Marinette’s eyes, thankful for her parents, their support and for the life that they provided for her. And she told them just that, getting up to give them a giant hug. All three couldn’t help but cry a little, being too emotional for their own good. They wiped away their tears, poured the wine, and cut the cake. They moved themselves into the family room, Tom telling Marinette to choose a movie before settling in. By the end of the movie, Marinette may have had one or two too many glasses of wine. She was warm, her cheeks a little pink from the alcohol, and giggly.

 

Tom and Sabine, too amused by their daughter stop watching the movie and decide to watch her instead. They watched as she laughed too hard at jokes and her eyes sparkle when the main characters make their way to each other. They watched as a frown took over her face as the movie ended. Marinette perked up and turned towards her parents. “Another one?”

 

Her parents looked at the time, seeing how late it was. “Maybe tomorrow, Mari,” her mother promised as she started to clean up. “For tonight,” Sabine stood in front of her daughter and gave her a small kiss in the middle of her forehead, “it’s time for bed.”

 

Marinette gave her mother a large smile before standing up to hug her. “Goodnight,  _ Maman _ .” She stumbled over to her father, the alcohol increasing her clumsiness. Tom let out a chuckle once his daughter caught up to him . “Goodnight,  _ Papa _ ,” she whispered.

 

She made her way up to her room, humming to herself. Once up in her room, her kicks off her shoes and takes the stairs up to her bed. Marinette looks up to her trap door, a thought popping into her  _ slightly _ intoxicated mind. The girl smiles as she stands up out on her balcony. She inhales before yelling out into the night. “Chat Noir,” she calls out. “Chat Noir, I know you’re out here! Somewhere.” The last word comes out as a giggle. She walks around in circles, watching her feet with each step, her arms out at each side to keep her balance. She stops once she hears something clang against the railing behind her.

 

“Why hello, Princess,” Chat Noir said, his feet touching the ground below him. When she turned around, the hero had to stop himself from falling over. He takes the girl in. Her hair was down for the first time since he has met her, her dark locks fanning out in her face from the night breeze. The dress she was wearing, a light pink and obviously one of her designs, and beautifully made at that (He might be Chat Noir, but also Gabriel Agreste’s son definitely made him appreciate a well made garment). Her face, oh god her face. Her eyes lit up in the moonlight, her cheeks blushed, her freckles making out constellations. 

 

As if they could anymore, her blue eyes lit up even more at the sight of the hero. “Chat!” Marinette exclaims, her steps wavering as she walks to him. He catches her in his arms, a wide smile on the girl’s face. “Do you remember what today is?” she asks.

 

The hero laughs at her drunken state. As if it were possible, Marinette was even more adorable. He looks down at her face, a pout taking over her smile. “Of course I do, Princess,” Chat says. His tail swings forward from behind him, the leather wrapped around a small present. He takes it, handing it to her. “Happy birthday, Marinette,” he whispers.

 

Marinette carefully takes the wrapping off the present, curious as to what it could be. She opens the small package, her jaw drops as she looks at the present. “Chat,” she breathes out, “it’s gorgeous.” Inside laid a charm, a crown, on a thin chain. “I-I don’t know what else to say.” Her blue eyes, gleaming with the tears threatening to fall. Before now, Chat had never seen anything so beautiful.

 

They stare at each other a few beats longer than they should have, unable to break their eyes away from each other. Chat cleared his throat, blinking himself back to reality. He takes the necklace from its case, asking Marinette to turn around. She sweeps her hair away from her neck as Chat hooks the chain. His fingers linger at the nape of her neck before she turns back to face him. Her eyes stare down, a soft smile on her face as her hand toys with the charm. “Thank you, Chat,” she says, looking up at him. “Really.” She leans into him, her lips brush against his cheek. 

 

The hero froze unexpectedly, blushing at her action. “It’s my pleasure,” he claims as she parts from him. “But, Princess, it is getting rather late.” Marinette frowns at the statement. “Now, now,” Chat teases. “I’ll be back again soon.” He holds out his left pinky. “I promise.”

 

Marinette giggles as she hooks her pinky around his. They bite their thumbs, sealing the promise. A routine that originally started out as a joke. “Goodnight,  _ Chaton _ ,” she says as she backs away towards the trap door, her hand lingering inside his.

 

She finally lets go, turning her back to the boy. Before she goes down to her room, Chat replies to her. “Goodnight, Marinette. I hope you had a wonderful birthday.”

  
Once the door closes behind her, Chat leans himself up against the railing and lets out a long exhale. Oh  _ boy _ , did he fall even harder.


	12. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so far this is where I've caught up to. A lot shorter than the last one, but I hope you guys enjoy!

“I  _ don’t _ care,” Marinette insisted. “It’s horrible outside. I’m not letting you go home.”

 

“But what happens when I have to go back to my civilian self?” Chat counters, bringing up a good point.

 

“We can face away from each other,” Marinette suggests. “You can leave in the morning before I wake up. Or transform before I wake up.”

 

“But what about your parents?”

 

“I think they would be more disappointed with me that I let you out in this weather than have you sleep in my room.”

 

The hero, at a loss, crosses his arms. “Fine,” he gives in. “But  _ only _ this one time.”

 

Marinette smiles at him as she stands up. “This will be fun,” she insists. “I’ll be back. I’m going to go grab a couple of things.”

 

Chat, already on the floor, shifts his position so he can stare outside one of Marinette’s windows. Outside was a complete white out, surprising the pair when they noticed. When Chat had come to Marinette’s house, it was barely even snowing, not even a flurry. But then the two had gotten to gaming and here they were now. Chat Noir having his very first sleepover. At the Dupain-Cheng residence. In Marinette’s room. With her parents unknowingly being in the room below them, unknowingly sleeping in the room beneath one of Paris’ superheroes. His mouth goes dry.

 

He hears Marinette’s footsteps coming back up the stairs. He turns around to face her. Or well, the pile of blankets and sheets that her small frame is hiding behind. The hero rushes to his feet to help her out and takes some of the layers off the pile. He takes them until he can see her face. “What are you doing?”

 

She answers him with a broad smile. “We’re making a fort!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me at princes-aide on Tumblr. I'm start to continue on so hopefully I'll be caught up soon


	13. SIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't very sinful and very rushed and very much not my best piece of work. I tried to keep it more PG-13? I'm posting up til Day 15 currently as I get more days out, I will post them! I'm so sorry that this is late, but it took me a very long time to try to write.

t started with the two sitting on her balcony, just talking. Talking about both their worries, Marinette with school and getting if her designs are actually good enough to get her into a good university or even abroad, Chat with how his overbearing father probably won’t even allow him to even go to university and have him work full-time instead.

 

They sat alongside each other, with comfortable pauses and lingering gazes. They stayed up talking until Chat deemed it too late to stay any longer. With that note, the hero pushed himself out of the chair and turned towards Marinette. “And this, Princess,” he bent down to wrap his arms around her, “is where I saw goodnight.”

 

“Thank you, Chat,” she hugged him back. “It’s been so nice talking with you.”

 

Chat pulled back, but their arms stay around each other. They stare into each other’s eyes, blue mixed with green. Next thing they knew, their lips found each other’s. It started out sweet, tentative and soft. Something new, something to be explored.

 

Once they broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together, both catching their breath. They opened their eyes and something sparked. Their kiss turned heated, desperate. Hands roamed, exploring further than they had dared to before.

 

When the two pulled apart once more, they were speechless. Their lips swollen, hair tangled, cheeks pink. They couldn’t tear their eyes off of each other. “Wow,” Marinette exhaled.

 

“Yeah,” Chat repeated, “wow.” They stared at each other for a few beats before the blond cleared his throat. “I should, I should leave.”

 

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed, “it’s late.”

 

Chat cupped her face in his hands. He leaned in close and whispered, “Goodnight, Marinette,” before giving her a gentle kiss.

 

“Goodnight, Chat,” she responded, kissing him back. He pushed himself up out of the chair and whisked himself away up into the shadows. “Sleep well,  _ Chatton _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me at Princes-aide on Tumblr!


	14. Aged-Up Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda have been in a bit of a writer's block, so I turned to Pinterest to help me out a bit with this one. It got super angsty super quick, but I hope you guys enjoy!

It’s been years since Marinette last heard from her partner, both as herself and Ladybug. So when the girl caught wind of the return of the leather clad hero, she didn’t believe it. When Chat first disappeared, the heroine was angry. She was angry that he just left, that one day she was joking around with him after fighting an akuma and the next...he was gone. Her anger mixed in with disbelief, not wanting to believe her partner wasn’t there anymore. That she now had to fight against akumas on her own. That she now had everything riding on her own shoulders.

 

While as Ladybug she was angry, as Marinette she was sad, heartbroken. Her love had vanished without a trace, no word of goodbye. For over a year, Marinette waited. She waited for him to show up on her balcony at all hours of the day. She waited for him to find her when she came home late and walk with her the rest of the way. She waited for him to call her “Princess” once again.

 

But she moved on. She had to move on. After a year of questioning and waiting, she needed to. She’s learned to deflect as both of her identities. She deflects when Ladybug gets questions about her partner’s abandonment. She deflects when Alya brings up the Ladyblog and about how Chat is so horrible for leaving his partner behind. She deflects her feelings, throwing herself instead into work.

 

It’s been about a month since she first heard the rumor about him being back. A month of Ladybug going on extra patrols to get her mind off of him. A month of Marinette avoiding her balcony in case of him dropping by.

 

It wasn’t until about the second month when he appeared. It was the end of spring, when the cool breezes start to turn into humid days. She was out on her balcony, laptop in front of her as she finished up an essay for one of her classes. That was when she felt it, his eyes on her, watching her. It wasn’t until she took her eyes off of her computer that she saw his shadow in the corner of her eye. She closed the screen and stood up, but she didn’t call out to him. Marinette knew for this, she has to let him come to her. 

 

And that’s exactly what he did. “You heard the whisper that I was back again,” he claimed after landing on the railing. His voice rough, the years apart from each other apparent. “You chose not to believe it, didn’t you, Marinette?” The question came out almost...hurt.

 

“Chat,” Marinette let out. “I-Wha-What  _ happened _ ?” She stuttered.  He stared down at her, Marinette’s breath got caught in her throat. The hero’s eyes were dark, distant, searching. “Where have you been?” She asked. 

 

The blond shook his head in response. “I can’t tell you that,” he admitted.

 

Marinette’s eyes narrowed. “Where have you  _ been _ ?” She practically growled as she moved closer to Chat. When he didn’t respond, she lost it. “ _ Why _ did you  _ leave _ ?”

 

Marinette attempted to hit him, his leather-clad claw catching her wrist. “I’m sorry,” he offered. “I really am Marinette. But I really can’t tell you.” He drew her in closer and moved his hand up her arm. “I don’t-” He took a deep breath and corrected himself. “I  _ can’t _ let you get hurt. His eyes were sincere, looking into her ocean blue eyes, looking for forgiveness.

 

Marinette backed away from him. “I-” Her hands went up to her face, wiping away tears that started to fall. “I can’t do this, Chat.” She backed away from the hero, backing up to the seat that she was in. She picked up her laptop and made her way down the trapdoor, slamming it shut, leaving the boy on her balcony.


	15. Something Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for today, this will be the last one I'm putting up. I'm heading out to my friend's house for the night so hopefully tomorrow I can write again and be able to post some more. I hope you guys enjoy this one, especially after the last one.

“I love you.”

 

Marinette turned back to look at the blond laying on her bed, giving her the cheesiest smile he could muster. The confession took her by surprise, her jaw slacked and her eyes wide. The only thing that was able to come out of her mouth was a simple, “What?”

 

Chat’s smile fell just the slightest bit, but repeated himself. “I love  _ you _ .”

 

This time, Marinette’s eyes sparkled as a smile grew on her face. “I love you, too,” she admitted. She threw herself onto him, taking his face into her hands and kissed him. Her kiss, gentle and full of emotion, brought something new. It brought the light that the hero never knew he truly needed until she said those three words back to him.

 

She was his sunshine after a long bought of rain. Refreshing and full of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the length of this one, but I really like it like this. The last line kinda gets to me for personal reasons, but that's not important. I hope you guys liked this one!


	16. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I based this off of a prompt that I found that you can find, here (http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/141605536618/flower-shop-aus). But what if Tom and Sabine owned a flower shop instead of a bakery?

The middle of the week was typically slow, but this Tuesday was practically a standstill. A few customers have circulated through the flower shop and there were a couple of phone calls, asking about hours and calling in orders.

 

At this point, Marinette was craving some form of human interaction. But until then, she had plants to take care of. She plugs in her phone to the stereo connected to the speakers, turning it up a couple of notches. She fills up the pitcher with water and makes her way around the store, making sure each vase has enough water to keep the flowers healthy.

 

A particular song came on that Marinette thoroughly enjoyed. She saw no harm singing along since no one else was there to witness it. Getting really into the chorus, Marinette started to even dance around a little bit, not hearing the little bell above the door jingle. It wasn’t until she had turned around that she realized the customer standing a few few in front of her.

 

She froze. The first thing that came to her mind was,  _ Shit _ . This guy was  _ gorgeous _ , like supermodel type of gorgeous. He had mid length, blond curls and emerald eyes that she could get lost in all day. And that smile, oh  _ god _ that playful smile on his face. Marinette’s face flushed from embarrassment. “H-H-How may I help you?” She’s able to stutter out after a few moments.

 

The stranger’s smile turned more genuine as he answered her question. “I called the other day and I’m here for a pick up.”

 

“Uh, yah, let me just,” She points over to the counter. “Let me just look it up.” She’s too distracted by her own self to feel those emerald eyes watching her. When she gets behind the computer, she takes her eyes off the keyboard to look at the customer. “Who’s the order under?”

 

Now this time the blond blushes as his hand find its way to the nape of his neck. “Now,” he starts, “don’t judge me for this. But it’s under  _ Chat Noir _ .”

 

Marinette couldn’t hear the other clearly, his last two words mumbled. “I’m sorry,” she shook her head, “I didn’t hear you clearly. What was the name?”

 

“Chat Noir?”

 

“Different,” Marinette admits as she types away at the computer, going through the system. “Found it,” she smiles. “I’ll be right back, it’s in the back.”

 

While she went towards the back of the store, the blond saw a stack of business cards. He digs around in his pocket, letting out a small noise of triumph when he finds a pen. He quickly grabs one of the cardboard cards and scribbles on the back of it. As tall as he is, he still needed to go on his tippy toes to see past the flowers. When he doesn’t see the girl coming, he reaches over the counter and tucks the card between the rows of letters on the keyboard.

 

When Marinette comes back with a vase filled with various shades of yellows and oranges, the stranger is humming along to her music. She scans the barcode, 30 € popped up on the register. The blond hands over a credit card for Marinette to swipe. She hands back the card before sliding the flowers to the other side of the counter. “Have a wonderful day,” Marinette smiles.

 

“Thanks,” the stranger smiles back, taking the vase into his arms, “you, too. I’ll be sure to order from here again.” With a wink, the blond exits the store, leaving Marinette speechless. In the corner of her eye, she sees the pale yellow card on the keyboard. Her interest peaks, causing her to reach for it. She reads over the script and lets a small laugh out.

 

**_Your voice isn’t half bad. Hope I can hear it again soon ;)_ **

**_06 xx xx xx xx_ **

 

A grin grows on Marinette’s face as she creates a new contact in her phone.

 

**Chat Noir**

**06 xx xx xx xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is actually another one that I might turn into something. I really enjoyed writing this one. And if you're to ask me what song Marinette was singing when Adrien came in, I can't give you an exact answer. But I was sort of thinking Absolutely Smitten by Dodie Clark though. (The song like low key kinda works too).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I did writting it.


	17. Balcony Visits

When Marinette moved out of her parent’s house, Chat Noir was confused. The balcony was empty sans some plants and a chair. Her bedroom light never on and when he looked in, it was practically empty. The hero was hurt. She had been talking about finding her own place more and more, but she hadn’t even told him that she found one.

 

He decided to take a seat, letting the memories wash over him.

 

It first started after defeating The Evillustrator. Chat came back to Marinette’s home after her “date” with the akuma to check up on her. He throughly made sure that she was fine and that the akuma didn’t hurt her. He didn’t stay very long, considering how late it was and the fact that the girl had only met him in hero form that day. He wished her a goodnight and bounded off into the night.

 

After that night, Chat started to visit the civilian on a more regular basis. When the hero was on patrol alone he would try to find a way to make it to her balcony. At first it was him fighting with himself if he should bother her or not. The first few nights he ended up stopping himself, not wanting to come off as a stalker. That is until he came to realize that lurking in the shadows is probably a lot worse. It turned into almost a ritual of sorts, one that he definitely looked forward to almost as much as seeing Ladybug. If he was being honest, it was the highlight of his days spent as a hero. 

 

He’s gotten to know a few Parisians by name over the years, saving them from akumas and helping them out while he was out patrolling. But none of them were Marinette. 

 

He laid his head back against the attached pillow and heard a crunch. It startled the hero and caused him to sit up straight. He turned to see an envelope with his name neatly written across the front. Warmth filled his chest when opened it to see a handwritten note.

 

_ Chaton, _

 

_ So as I was leaving, I realized that I hadn’t told you where I was going. I feel so bad that I never told you, it completely escaped my mind while I was packing and getting ready. I know that I had talked with you about moving, but I found a place and the landlord wanted me to move in quickly. But I’m living with Alya! How amazing is that! We’ve been talking about doing it since we became friends but it’s become a reality now and just....it’s going to be great Chat. I can’t wait for you to visit. It’s definitely going to shock her when you show up on our small little balcony. ;p  _ _ Can’t wait to see you there, Chat. _

_ With Love, _

_ Marinette _

 

Next to her name, she had written down her new address. He let out a small laugh at the note. The hero knew of her clumsiness and her forgetfulness, but those aspects made him adore her even more. He slid the note back into the envelope and tucked it away. He made his way onto the roof of her parent’s apartment and jumped from roof to roof until he made it across town to his friend’s new residence.

 

When he landed on the railing, he made sure to make a little noise which caused someone to let out a small scream. He heard Marinette’s laughter echo through the small apartment. “Need any help?” He questions through the glass when he see her.

 

Marinette opens the door and gives him a welcoming smile. “Took you long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble writing that note tbh. Let's hope it sounded real to you guys haha.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this one as well. Come bother me at princes-aide on Tumblr!


	18. Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a lot of fun with this one. I actually struggled at first, but then I got it to work in my favor. There's a slight AU twist to this too.

The last thing that Marinette wanted was a husband. Her parents weren’t exactly forcing her, but the law that they live under was. At the young age of seventeen, she had only a year left to find the one that she will be betrothed to. Tom and Sabine knew that they can’t force their daughter into an arranged marriage, but once her next birthday comes, they will have to.

 

Her parents have tried setting her up a few different times with children of family friends, but each time Marinette came back from a date she would either come back grumbling and upset or too exhausted to deal with anything. Days started to turn into months that passed by and Marinette was getting closer to turning eighteen.

 

It wasn’t so much that Marinette found things wrong in every date that she came across, it was just that there was something wrong with every date. Either they were rude and impolite or completely full of themselves and wouldn’t let her talk. The one time she went on a decent date, he obviously wasn’t interested in her but was super polite about it.

 

One night she just gave up and didn’t even bother going on the planned date. She stayed in her bed and decided to grab one of the books off of her shelf that she’s been meaning to read. That’s when she heard it. There was a light tap on her window. She ignored it, but after a few seconds it happened again. After the fourth or fifth time, she gave up and opened her window. “Who’s there?” She yelled down. On the sidewalk stood a blond figure. Judging based off of his height and face, Marinette figured he had to have been around her age. But below her stood a complete stranger.

 

“Marinette?” He had called up. Okay, so a complete stranger who apparently knew her name.

 

“Who are you?” She questioned.

 

The stranger gave her a large smile and bowed. “I’m your date tonight.”

 

That wasn’t right. Marinette didn’t exactly know the boy that she was ditching tonight, but she at least knew what he looked like. “No, you aren’t,” she called him out on it. “So again, who are you?” She thought about it for a moment before bringing it up. “More importantly, how do you know where I live?”

 

“Okay,” The blond’s hands go up in defense, “I’m a friend of Louis.” When Marinette didn’t answer, he explained further. “He  _ may _ have sent me on this date instead,” he said sheepishly.

 

_ So that explains it, _ Marinette thinks as she rolls her eyes. “But he couldn’t have told me himself that he wasn’t showing up?”   
  


The stranger looked up at her, frowning. “From the looks of it, neither were you,” he pointed out. Marinette remembered that she had on no makeup, her hair tied up, and one of her comfiest sweatshirts on.

 

She tried to come up with an excuse, but everything that came to mind she knew wouldn’t work. “Fair point,” Marinette sighed. “But, I’m still not going out with you.”

 

“Awe,” he pouted, “why not? Am I not attractive enough for your liking?”

 

Marinette takes the blond’s appearance in. He was definitely more than attractive and by the smirk he was giving to her, he  _ knew _ it. “No,” she gave him a smirk that mirrored his own, “but right now? You do look  _ kinda _ look like a stray cat.” With that comment, she left him speechless below him. Her smirk widened. “Goodnight,  _ Chaton _ . It was great to meet you.” She left with a wink and a slack jawed tomcat.

 

_ This isn’t over, _ The blond thought with a smile as he picked up a couple of more pebbles at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I couldn't decide between Marin or Adrien to write this more about (especially since I write a lot more of Marinette's POV), but I decided on Marinette. It just felt a bit better that way. (Although, let's be real this could also 100% work for Adrien). I also aged them up a bit. I had the original age being 16 that they needed to be engaged/married by, but it felt so off (and kinda disturbing) being in a modern setting.
> 
> This is actually another one that I might develop into something more if I have the time? So if I do, I'll be sure to let y'all know.


	19. Identity Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a prompt on Pinterest (again) and just. I thought that it was perfect.

Marinette was not having the best day. She woke up that morning with a massive migraine that just didn’t want to go away. And because of it, she woke up late and wasn’t able to grab any medicine to help her.

 

When she got to school, the pounding just kept growing. She couldn’t focus on what any of her teachers were saying, her glare towards Chloe icier than usual, her hands covering her face when she wasn’t reading or writing. She practically snapped at Alya at one point, surprising her friend. She apologized right after but then explained the reasoning behind her bad mood. Alya gave her friend a sympathetic look as she dug through her backpack. When she pulled out a pill case, Marinette all but cried at the sight. “You are my lord and savior,” Marinette thanked her best friend.

 

“I always come prepared,” Alya joked as she pulls out some water as well.

 

The medicine didn’t start to kick in for a while, only slightly numbing the effects of the migraine. So when a loud crash happened inside the school, Marinette couldn’t help but groan. She tried to find a closet or empty room for herself to transform as fast as she physically could. She groaned internally with each step she took. “I really hope Chat is already there,” She admits to Tikki as she floats out of her purse once Marinette closed the door behind her, leaning her head up against it with her eyes closed. “I’m gonna be a bit on the slower side right now for this fight.”

 

The kwami’s eyes went wide. “Uhm,” Tikki started, “Marinette?”

 

“This migraine has just been  _ killing _ me today,” The human girl continued, not hearing the kwami next to her. “I just hope it doesn’t affect me too much while fighting.”

 

“Marinette,” Tikki tried again. “About Chat-”

 

“What? Is he right behind me?” Marinette joked.

 

“Actually,” A familiar voice spoke up, “he’s right in front of you.”

 

Her eyes snapped open as she tilted her head down. A few feet away stood her partner. His eyes wide and jaw slacked. “ _ Shit _ ,” Marinette exclaimed. Outside came another crash, closer this time to the pair. “We’ll talk about this later,” She pointed to Chat. “For now, we need to save that akuma.”


	20. Night on the Town

“What’s a pretty lady like you doing out so late?”

 

Marinette all but jumped at the voice. She sends a hard look towards her friend. “You  _ really _ need to stop sneaking up on me, Chat.”

 

The hero jumps down from the lamp post that’s lighting up the sidewalk. “It’s not sneaking if I was already there when you were walking past,” He suggests. “But you didn’t answer my question, Princess. What are you doing out so late?”

 

“Well, if you  _ must _ know,” she answered, “I’m just heading home from babysitting. I just decided to take the longer way since it’s nice out tonight.” She starts walking in front of him, arms drawn behind her back as she practically skips down the concrete.

 

“How long have you been walking?” He asked when he catches up to her stride.

 

“Not very long. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes?”

 

“Wouldn’t it just be easier to have someone pick you up?”

 

“I don’t want to bother anyone,” Marinette admitted, giving the hero a shrug. “Besides, I like the exercise.” She turned her head to look at him. “You’re welcome to walk with me, if you would like.”

 

“Well, if you insist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I know that there's only a couple of days left of May, but I'm getting close to catching up! Hopefully I can (even though if I don't, I'm going to keep going until I do).


	21. Akumatized Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't my best work and I apologize for that

Chat didn’t think that he would ever see the day. He didn’t think that she could ever be turned, not while he was there to help her. He didn’t think that he could go up against his best friend. But it happened, and he had to.

 

Marinette was starting to keep to herself, and that’s where it started to go wrong. She didn’t want to bother anybody with her problems, so she bottled it all up. She tried her best not to let it show how much it was affecting her. And it apparently was working because no one seemed to notice.  _ They never seem to notice _ , a little voice in her head kept telling her. 

 

One day, it was just enough. Once Tikki saw the small black butterfly fluttering towards Marinette in the courtyard, she flew off to find Plagg and his chosen one. She was thankful to find the two over by the lockers, alone. Sensing the other kwami, Plagg flew out of Adrien’s bag. “Plagg,” the human exclaimed quietly, “we’re in public!”

 

The cat ignored him and flew over to Tikki. “What’s wrong?” Adrien was surprised by the kwami’s concerned tone. 

 

Tikki turned towards Adrien. “It’s Marinette,” she insisted. “She needs Chat Noir’s help.”

 

“How do-”

 

“I can explain that later,” Tikki cut him off, knowing exactly what he was going to ask. “But right now, you need to help out your friend.”

 

Adrien finally understood what the other kwami was getting at. “Plagg,” he called out, “claws out!” After he transformed, he questioned Tikki. “Where is she?”

 

“Last I knew, she was in the courtyard,” She informs him. When the hero went running in the right direction, Tikki sat down next to his bag. “Thank you, Chat Noir,” she whispered.

 

Chat made it to the courtyard but couldn’t find Marinette at first. Then he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He grabbed his baton and spun in the direction. When he saw his friend, his face fell. Her eyes were the first thing he saw. Those bright blues that were always so lively now dull, as if they held no life in them at all. “Marinette,” he lets out softly.

 

The girl across from him glared. “She’s not here,” she claimed. “Or did you not notice?”

 

_ Damn it _ , runs through the hero’s mind. “I’m going to save you, Marinette.”


	22. Rooftop Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet. I hope you guys like it!

She stood on her balcony, overlooking her small portion of Paris. The streets usually quiet at night, now lively with the holiday. It was edging closer to midnight and he still hasn’t shown up. She took her phone out of her jacket pocket. 11:50 PM.  _ Where is he? _

 

“I’m not late,” a voice behind her speaks, “am I?”

 

“ _ There _ you are,” Marinette exclaims. She turns around and shows the time on her phone. “It’s  _ almost _ midnight, Chat. What took you so long?”

 

He leaped down from the railing and moved over to her. The hero wrapped his arms around Marinette’s waist. “I’m sorry,” he apologized to her and brought her in closer. “How long have you been waiting? You must be freezing, your nose is so pink right now.”

 

“Only like ten minutes,” She replied with a shrug before pulling him into a hug. “You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“I got help up at a party,” he admitted. “I much rather would have been here with you the entire time.”

 

“You could always invite me one day,” she joked.

 

“I just might, Princess.”

 

Everywhere around them, they heard others start to chant, counting down the seconds until the new year rang in. Chat swept her up into him and kissed her. Once they pulled apart, everyone had started to yell.

 

“Happy New Year, Chat.”

 

“Happy New Year, Marinette.”


	23. SIN II-Sloth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because my first attempt at writing sin was horrible. So I decided to go with something different this time around.

To Marinette, rainy days entailed staying in bed, reading a book, and never ending cups of tea. Rainy day plans usually didn’t include her taking in a stray to cuddle up to her.

 

Chat was on a midday patrol when it started to downpour. Unfortunately, he wasn’t too close to home when it happened. Marinette was just coming back up to her room when she saw him. The hero froze mid-knock when their eyes met. He gave her a sheepish smile and a small wave.

 

Marinette rolled her eyes but walked over to the window anyway. “Get in,” she insisted, opening the glass. Once he made his way inside, she handed him her mug. “Stay right there and don’t move,” she commanded. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Chat stood there, letting the mug warm his hands. He bobbed his head to a silent tune until Marinette bounded back up the stairs. She had towels in one hand and a second mug in the other. She switched the towels in her hand for the mug in Chat’s. “I wasn’t sure what kind of tea you like. Or even if you like tea,” Marinette admitted as the hero dried himself off. “So I made you hot chocolate instead. If that’s fine with you?”

 

“Hot chocolate is perfect,” he chuckled. He took the mug out of her hand and gave her a small hug. He gave a quick kiss to the top of her head. “What’re you up to today?”

 

“Nothing,” she said, joy apparent in her voice. “Absolutely  _ nothing _ .”

 

“Sounds  _ magical _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some fun with this honestly. So I hope you guys enjoyed! Also thank you guys for all of the comments! You guys are so sweet and I love you all sm ♥


	24. I Owe You One...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of an AU for this one. I hope you guys like it!

She was an expert by now. Between avoiding traps and weaving her way through the trees, she’s become an expert. So when she saw someone on the run from the king’s guard, she had to help them. Once the runner got to the tree she was behind, she tackled them to the ground. She pressed her hand on their- _ his _ -mouth. “ _ Don’t _ scream,” she insisted quietly, leaning on his chest. Her green hood draped over the two of them, shielding both from the running knights.

 

Once the footsteps trailed off, she slowly got off of the boy and helped him up. “We need to keep moving,” she claimed, looking off in the direction where the knights disappeared. “Where are you headed to?”

 

“Somewhere away from them,” he murmured, looking in the same direction.

 

She turned her attention to the other and took him in. He had neat, blond hair and enchanting green eyes. He looked too pristine to live in any of the local villages, so he more than likely has money. He tried his best looking the part, but she knew. “Let’s go,” she grabbed his wrist and started to guide him deeper into the woods. “I’m Marinette,” she introduced.

 

“I-uh...I’m-”

 

She shushed him. “I need to get you someplace safer,” Marinette ordered. “I hear them again.”

 

Marinette knew of a small village close to where they were. She went on autopilot, dragging the blond behind her. They spoke little to no words to each other on the short journey. “So why are you running from them?” Marinette finally asked.

 

“It’s-uh-it’s a pretty long story,” he admitted. 

 

“Then make it short,” she insisted.

 

“Well, I’m on the run.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Well  _ that’s _ pretty obvious.” The trees started to thin out, roofs peaked through the foliage. “We should be safer here.”

 

“Thanks,” he smiled at her, “I owe you.”

 

“Don’t be thanking me yet,” she informed. “You hungry?”

 

“Starving.”

 

They made their way to the local tavern, Marinette leading the way. She offered to pay for him once they sat down, to which the blond tried to refuse. “Do you have any money on you?” She took his silence as an answer. “ _ Exactly _ .”  They ate in silence, unsure of how to speak to one another. It wasn’t until they heard a commotion outside. “ _ Shit _ !”

 

The blond sat up. “What?”

 

“We need to get you out of here,” Marinette explained as she tossed some coins on the table. She pulled on the other’s arm. “C’mon. I know a different way out.”

 

“I thought that we were safe here?”

 

“No, I said that we were ‘ _ safer _ ,’” she corrected him, “not safe. If they really want you bad enough, they won’t stop ‘til they find you.”

 

“Trust me,” the blond mumbled, “I  _ know _ .”

 

Marinette directed him towards the kitchen, sneaking out of the exit into the alleyway. She takes her hood off of herself and tied it around his shoulders. “You stick out too much.” She ruffled up his hair, changing up the part. It still didn’t look right. “Do you mind getting dirty?” 

 

“Bring it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little iffy on leaving it like this, but I might make it into something more (like I keep saying about a lot of these). If I do, it'll probably just be something short. But this was a fun one to write, so I hope you guys liked it!


	25. Akumatized Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so much easier to write than the Marinette one for me. So I hope you guys like it!

This was it. Marinette’s chances were already pretty slim, but she couldn’t let that stop her. It was escape or death. And although she wanted to save her friend, she wasn’t ready to die. Not like this. 

 

She needed to find a place to transform. If she were to do it now, she knew that both her and Chat would be in trouble. She was cornered, but she needed to find her way out. “There’s nowhere to run, Marinette,” he sang out.

 

_ Window? _ No, he’ll hear it open.  _ Door? _ No, I won’t be able to make it past him. He was right, there really is nowhere to run. Whichever option she went with, he would stop her. She took a deep breath. She needed to save him, and this was her only chance. “Tikki,” Marinette whispered, “we need to transform.”

 

The kwami’s head poked out of Marinette’s purse. “But, Marinette,” Tikki replied. “What about your identity? This could be bad.  _ Really _ bad.”

 

“I know but,” Marinette paused. “But he needs my help.” She took a moment to breathe. “Tikki, spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm almost all caught up! I hope I can get them out within the next day or two! After that, I'll let you guys know what I'll be up to. ♥


	26. The Stray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to figure this one out on how I wanted to deal with it, and then this just kinda came to me? So I hope that you guys like it!

He would never forget that smell. Lavender soap and lemon zest. The smell, once comforting, now made him feel so alone, so lost. So when Adrien came home to a home filled once again, he almost choked.

 

It had been years since she disappeared, since she left them. When she left, he was devastated. Adrien tried to play it off like it didn’t affect him as much as it did, all while longing to see her again. Once he realized she wasn’t coming back, his hope turned into acceptance. He accepted that his mother walked out of his life. He accepted that his mother wasn’t coming back. Until today.

 

It was too much for him all at once. He needed to get out. He needed to see _her_.

 

He ran up to his room, ignoring the calls of his name behind him. They would follow him to his room, but he was quicker than them. He dropped his bag as soon as he made it into his room and dashed like some phantom to his bathroom. He locked the door behind him and moved to turn the shower on. Once it was running, he called out for his kwami. “Plagg, claws out!”

 

Chat snuck his way out the bathroom window and made his way across town. Once he got to the bakery, he took the sweet smell in. He wasn’t sure if Marinette was at home or not, but he needed to take a chance. He leaped onto the balcony and knocked on her trapdoor.

 

“Chat,” Marinette popped her head out. “What’s a stray like you doing here?”

 

“Just needed to get out,” he shrugged in response. “What are you up to, Princess?”

 

“I’m just reading something for class,” she pushed up the door even further once she sensed something in his tone. “Come in. I could use the company.”

 

Honey and lilacs. He breathed the sweet scent in. He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are actually coming out a bit later than I wanted. The other night I went to the fair with some friends and I didn't get home until like 2:30ish? I was gonna type when I got home but then it didn't happen. And yeah, so that didn't really happen. So I'm definitely going to try my best to get these next few ones done really soon!


	27. Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because baking is art

Marinette loved helping out in the bakery with her parents. Fashion has always been her passion, but baking definitely became a close second as she grew older. She learned everything from pate a choux to sachertorte to macarons. It was around the middle of collège that she first found her love of cake decorating.

 

She had gone to conventions with her father as a kid but at that age, all she focused on was getting to eat the food and to play around with new toys. But once she started to focus on fashion, she focused less of tasting the food and more on admiring it. She started to keep up on new trends and tried her best to mimic it herself. She tried her hand at peek-a-boo and zebra cakes, ombre and naked cakes, watercolor and drip cakes. If she isn’t sketching out a new fashion design, she’s coming up with a new cake design.

 

So once she unleashed this information onto her partner one night, he was impressed. He admitted that he expected it, growing up with in a bakery. So one night when she was itching to decorate, Chat asked if he could watch.

 

She pulled him down to the bakery, letting her parents know where they were going. She went into the walk-in to grab what she needed. She came out with a tub of buttercream that her father leaves aside for her and a couple of cakes. Marinette set it all down on one of the benches in front of her.

 

Chat watched her as she moved around, her motions fluid and tranquil. He watched her pipe flowers with ease. He watched her roll out fondant and cut out patterns freehand. He watched her work, putting the pieces together like it was a simple puzzle. It was a beautiful sight, almost like a dance. He couldn’t look away from her.

 

Marinette huffed as she pulled herself away from her final product. She turned to him and gave him a shy smile. “What do you think?” She asked nervously, playing with a hair that came out of her pigtails.

 

“It’s stunning,” He answered her honestly. “You made it look so...easy.”

 

“Do you want me to teach you?” 

 

“Now?”

 

“Why not?” She shrugged, holding out the piping bag she was using for roses and the nail. “You have anywhere to be?”

 

The hero smiled and with careful hands took the tools out of her hands. “So how does this work?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about myself: I'm actually in college to get my associate's degree in baking and pastry. So once I saw this prompt, I got so, so excited. And then once I started to write, I had no clue where I wanted to go. I honestly thought about going all out on this and put in a bunch of terms, but I decided against it. And then I actually thought of maybe actually writing about how I got into baking. But I wanted to keep Marinette's passion for designing and so decorating came to mind. It's such a beautiful part to baking and with Mari's creativeness, I felt like it fit her better.


	28. Kiss It Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two know each other's identities, so some fun ensues

Marinette was sitting on her balcony, basking in the sunlight to read. There had been no akuma attacks in the past couple of days and she was taking advantage of it. Just as she started to relax, a certain cat dropped down next to her.

 

“What are you doing here,  _ Chaton _ ?” She questions as she looks up from her book. Her jaw dropped when she saw him. “Chat. what happened? Is that blood?”

 

He looked down at his arm. “No?” The hero let out.

 

She glared at him. “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.” She stared at the tear in his suit and put the piece together. She groaned. “Don’t tell me there-”

 

Marinette was cut off a loud scream. Chat grinned at her before saying, “You wanna kiss it better before we head out?”

 

“Very funny, Tomcat.” There was another scream and sirens followed. “Go ahead, I’ll follow behind.”


	29. The Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much angst, but some fluff at the end

“No, Marinette.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it could put you in danger,” Chat confessed. 

 

Marinette put her phone down on her bed and help the boy’s hands in hers. “Chat, everything will be okay.”

 

“You can’t promise that through,” he brought up. “Hawkmoth could-”

 

“I can fend for myself against him,” Marinette interrupted, her voice going hard. “You know that.”

 

Chat takes in a deep breath. “I can’t have you at risk,” He claimed, trying not to raise his voice.  “Not just as a hero, but as someone who cares about you. I can’t have you do this.”

 

“It’s a single photo,” Marinette defended. “It’s one that we took in public, not even one that we’ve taken on our own.”

 

“It can be too personal,” Chat counters. “He might try to go after you, too. I can’t let that  _ happen _ .”

 

“People post photos of and with you all the time. So why can’t I?”

 

“Because he’ll find out that I love you and use it against us.” He hates yelling, he hates it with a passion. But something inside him snapped. He couldn’t let this girl get hurt, either as herself or Ladybug. He  _ won’t _ let her get hurt. He didn’t realize Marinette didn’t say anything back until it was silent for a few moments.

 

“You  _ love _ me?” She asked silently, just above a whisper. Her hard gaze turned soft, adoring.

 

Chat could feel his chest warming, from love and embarrassment. “Yeah,” he breathed, “I do.”

 

She doesn’t say anything, just stared at him. “I won’t post the picture,” Marinette caved in. “I don’t want the one I love being out in danger either.”


	30. Scratch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who lives with 3 cats, this is my life.

It was peaceful. Her fingers comb lazily through his blond curls. His eyes blink close and he tilts his head into her hand. He couldn’t be any happier in this moment. Marinette starts humming a nameless tune, more to go along with the soft purr that he was letting out. He fingers start to move upwards on his head, getting closer to his ears. His purrs grew louder at the action, nestling closer to the girl. It was perfect...until it felt like too much.

 

“Ow!” Marinette exclaims. She looked down at her hand before looking at the boy, her jaw dropped. “Did you just scratch me?”

 

He blushed out of embarrassment, going silent. “I’m sorry,” he offered. “I didn’t-”

 

Her soft laughter cuts him off. “You truly are like a cat,” she giggles. “Sorry,  _ Chaton _ . I’ll be more careful next time.” She bends down to give him a gentle kiss on his forehead. His purrs start up again.


	31. Copycat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks are like 8/9ish? Maybe 10? Hope you guys like this one!

Marinette was sitting on one of the swings in the park, enjoying the summer breeze that Saturday. That is until a blond boy who had to be about her age decided to join her. He was okay at first, polite. He asked if he could use the swing next to her, making sure he wasn’t stealing anyone’s swing. He didn’t talk much, with the exception of introducing himself and attempting to make some small talk.

 

It was obvious that something came to his mind when he stopped his swing. He faced lit up when he asked her, “Do you want to play Shadow?”

 

Marinette stared at the kid. “No,” she answered, “not really.”

 

“No,” he repeated, “not really.”

 

She glared at him. “I said that I don’t want to play.”

 

“I said that I don’t want to play,” he mocked with a smile. He actually thought that he was doing good and making a friend. He had learned this from TV, from some random show that he had decided to watch. He’s never had a friend before.

 

“Stop copying me,” Marinette demanded.

 

“Stop copying me.”

 

Marinette tried to keep a level head and not lose her temper. She pushed herself off of the swing, the boy following along. “I’m going home.”

 

“I’m going home,” He repeated. He stopped himself when she started to walk away. “Wait!” He called out. When she didn’t stop, he chased after her. “I’m sorry. Really.”

 

She stopped and turned around to face him. “I asked you to stop,” Marinette argued.

 

“I just…” The blond looked down at his feet and kicked at some pebbles. “I don’t know how to make friends. I uh, I don’t really get out much.”

 

Marinette’s face softened, but she was still a little wary. “Do you want to play some videogames?” She asked after a moment, understanding where he’s coming from. “I live right down the block.”

 

His face lightens up, his smile bright. “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” she answered. “As long as you don’t copy me anymore,” Marinette adds after the fact.

 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished up! This was so much fun and I'm glad that you all even just glanced at these. It's been about a year since I last wrote anything and just...doing this helped a lot and all of your guys' comments really, really meant so much to me and honestly showed that I can actually do this. I love you all so much, and thank you. I'll let you guys know when I post again because there are a few prompts on here that I really want to continue. This time I'm actually going to post it on Tumblr as well. So you can keep up to date on here or on my blog, Prince-aide. Hope to see you guys around ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably also going to post these on Tumblr once I'm all caught up. But check me out at princes-aide and bug me to make sure that I get them uploaded! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
